1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an organic light emitting diode display device field, and more particularly to a method for preventing a short circuit between metal wires in an organic light emitting diode display device.
2. Description of Prior Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device has advantages of self-luminescent, lower power consumption, and wide viewing angle, and thus the organic light emitting diode display device is regarded as a display device with high development potential in the future.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 illustrates a top view of some elements of a conventional organic light emitting diode display device. FIG. 2 illustrates a cross-sectional view along a line AA′ in FIG. 1.
In a manufacturing process of the organic light emitting diode display device, a plurality of thin film transistors which are served as switch elements are manufactured on a substrate (not shown) firstly, and then organic light emitting diodes which are served as light emitting elements are manufactured.
Manufacturing the thin film transistors and the light emitting diodes comprises the following steps. Firstly, a gate layer (not shown) and a semiconductor layer (not shown) are formed on the substrate (not shown). Then, an inorganic layer 100 is formed, and a metal layer is formed on the inorganic layer 100. The metal layer comprises metal wires 102 and 104 for respectively transmitting independent signals, that is, for transmitting different signals. An organic layer 106 is formed on the metal wires 102 and 104. An indium tin oxide (ITO) layer 108 is formed on the organic layer 106. The indium tin oxide layer 108 is utilized as an anode of an organic light emitting diode. Finally, a light emitting layer (now shown) and a cathode (not shown) are formed on the indium tin oxide layer 108.
However, in the manufacturing process of the organic light emitting diode display device, a photoresist layer (not shown) is formed on the indium tin oxide layer 108 after the indium tin oxide layer 108 is deposited. During an exposure step, a top of the organic layer 106 masks out a bottom of the indium tin oxide layer 108 because the organic layer 106 is too thick. Accordingly, the bottom of the indium tin oxide layer 106 cannot be irradiated by light. That is, the organic layer 106 generates shadowing effect. As a result, after an etching step is performed and the photoresist layer (not shown) is removed, a fraction of the indium tin oxide layer 108 is left as shown in FIG. 2, so that a short circuit occurs between the metal wires 102 and 104.
Consequently, there is a need to solve the problem that the short circuit occurs between the metal wires 102 and 104 because the fraction of the indium tin oxide layer 108 is left.